The inventor recognized a need for an upper body exercise apparatus that is lightweight, portable, versatile, low impact, multi-muscle targeting, and totally adjustable. The unit ideally should be able to vary in tension to accommodate the exercise needs of physiotherapy patients with decreased mobility, to the strongest and most mobile athletes. This invention has created a solution that supports portability, while providing kinetic alignment. The user of this invention can simultaneously exercise the lower and upper body, while performing natural movements, such as, but not limiting to walking, jogging, running, and skating.